Dawn of Dragons
by Xenter
Summary: Only in chaos, it would be of interest. Only with despair, it would be worth seeing. Only through the strength of character, will the game be won. And in this Game of Dragons, the true might of magic shall be unleashed upon all the lands. How will this change the story of Fire and Ice when five elements clashes? Who's song shall be sung in the end? AU! R&R! Dark Story!
1. Shade of Grey

**Dawn of Dragons (Naruto x A Song of Ice and Fire)**

**Disclaimer: **This story is fiction, all the characters, names and places belong to their respective owners.

**M-Rated: **Blood, gore, and among other things that make the world so crap-sack.

"Talking"  
'Thoughts'  
Names of Things  
"Memory Lane"  
"**Demonic Voice**"  
(Thought Bubbles)  
**_Important Stuff_**

**Warning:** Countless Major Character's Death and Atrocities committed by the protagonist**s**. You have been warned. If this is not your cup of tea, you should stop reading from here onwards. It's nothing more than what you already seen in the actual books anyway. Generally, I want to see Dragons behaving like true dragons – viewing everything below them – and actually doing something during the whole conflict. GRRM seemed to procrastinate about those parts in the story.

_"Whoever is in control the Dragons, dominates the world!"_

* * *

**=[Dawn of Dragons]=  
Shades of Grey**

"A small man can cast a big shadow. It's depends on where and how close the light is to you. The closer you are to the source, the greater and vast your shadow will be casted upon the land. But you must be careful when you stood before the flames. It's easier to get burn as the fire is uncaring. It will not hesitate to turn you to ash on a whim," a wise old man said. His eyes were weary as they had lost their shine long ago.

"If I get close to it I will be burn? How will I stop it from hurting me?" a small child asked, looking up at the old man. The boy was small – too small – for his age with stubby fingers that had not seen in other children of his age. But he was of noble blood, yet at the same time it felt like he wasn't.

"Then don't get close to it, little Lord. If you do, there's nothing you could do to stop it from consuming you," the elderly man replied as the child frowned.

**XxXxX**

A blond yawned and watched lazily at the raging waves surrounded him. He was set adrift on what appeared to be an unbounded sea with his small handcrafted raft. There was no destination in mind. This was just another usual adventure, but this time he wasn't sure where he was. It was in one of those strange moments that he wanted something different; something unique.

There raft he was on were logs simply bound together by makeshift ropes with a single mast and sail erected in the middle. There was no cabin or railing to the floating platform, but there was a basic wooden chair for the owner to use whenever he needed. Even in the turbulent sea, he wasn't worry or anything similar, but he was growing bored of watching the waves trying to overturn his unworthy floater. They must not really like him.

"Is there only water here?" the man murmured the question. Some curiosity laced in his tone before he was in thought, remembering places he had been to. There were great many as he had lived far longer than anyone should.

Salty liquids had dampened his crimson red robe with black swirling pattern along the hemline. He rubbed one side of his face with his palm while eyeing the ocean surrounding some more, trying to think of other thing that could occupy his mind. When nothing came, he brushed his spiky blond hair back and stretched his limb from his seat as he slid down a little in a lazy manner. He wasn't sure where he current was at or his next destination. He didn't care much either way, and had allowed fate to dictate his path a long time ago. He still continued to do so to this day.

After a few more hours of pointless drifting, the raft finally found lands as a wide coral reef came into view. Hidden rocks below the surface attempted to unbind the ropes with their sharpened edges, trying to break the floating barge apart and sent it down the cold depth. The owner of the boat raised an eyebrow as one of the wires snapped before standing up and stood on a largest log piece. He was readying for the inevitable to come. He didn't want to fix the raft since it usefulness had ran out. And as he expected, the ropes finally gave way and the logs started to separate from each other in a divergent path.

The blond was unconcerned as he stood almost casually on his piece as it navigated through the hidden hazardous rocks and into the wide mouth of a river. He was sailing against the natural current as strange energy propelled the log forward. That energy would be known as chakra in another world long ago, but only to those that still remembered it.

"This makes things interesting," he muttered as an ugly ramshackle single-mast pole boat with a large lateen came into view from behind a corner of the winding river. He scrutinized the ship for a bit before taking out a small knife as his energy was allowed to be flowed through it. He smirked at the muddy greyish brown paintjob that the ship adorned and was about to bisect the ship in half to free up the path. However, something stopped his hands, and so it had spared the ship from its fate. The wording adorning to its side had caught his attention. A familiar – yet distant memory – was nudging the back of his mind as he cited the name, and rubbed his neck while trying to remember where and when he had noted it before. But that piece of memory was out of his reach at the moment.

"_Shy Maid_? Where did I _read_ that before…" he asked himself as the ship came ever closer. He decided to navigate the river to the barge's side. The crew on the ship noticed him and ran toward the railing to have a clear view. They watched the blond with oceanic blues eyes drifted on a log on their starboard.

"What the bloody fuck! Is that idiot standing on a log?" One of them called out as the blond smirked when he heard that. He rubbed his cheek a little, and with a single push with his leg, the log he was on submerged in water as he went leaping into the air. He landed upon the deck of the ship effortlessly. It seemed really unnecessary as he could simply fly there with his more advanced ability. He waved of his hand at the men as a greeting, but they quickly drew their long and pointy weapon at him. Even with that, he showed no concern for his wellbeing. Instead, he had a brief glance around the ship to see their faces.

"Say, where are you going?" He asked after done checking out the ship inhabitants while ignoring their agitated shouting. There were about a dozen of people on it with a few more out of sight in the cabins or otherwise, but he could feel their presences nonetheless.

"Da fuck are you?" called out one of the men, who badly need to shave. With that, a few more came closer to the blond intruder. He decided to humor the lots while still trying to grab onto that piece of memory in his mind that was associated with this ship.

"I'm Naruto Namikaze, God of Games, you shorten it to GG if you wish," Naruto said with a modest bow toward the mass before straightening up again. Everyone's expression remains unchanged at the declaration and courtesy. How rude. Naruto scratched his cheek with an index finger and initiate a staring contest with them. It was the usual problem whenever he introduced himself to strangers. The norm would assume he be some sort of megalomaniac, who called himself a God.

Soon enough, one of the crewmen blinked, and thus the contest was up.

"This is a pleasant surprise," a midget said as some of the crew moved out the way for him to pass through on his stubby legs. The dwarf had mixture of pale blond and black hair along with mismatched eyes of green and black. A hideous facial scar that removed most of his nose a while back. They were all distinctive features as Naruto widened his eyes a little.

So not only the ship was familiar, but also the dwarf before him was. The pounding in the back of his head worsen.

"Master Hill, this man came aboard our ship just moment ago. He was adrift along the river with nothing but a log, can you imagine that? I thought some of the men were too drunk to see straight! They also said he jumped 10 feet in the air! Hah!"

Hugor nodded, turning back at the blond, who just trespassed on their ship. That person stood almost six foot tall, give or take. Hugor wasn't here when the blond came aboard so he did not know exactly how. Another question would be where did he come from? Around them were half barren lands and hills with little forestation. There wasn't any ship in sight either.

"I am Hugor Hill. May I ask why are you doing on my ship?" Hugor asked after some debating with himself. Naruto leaned closer to the man as his eye's narrowed a little, but otherwise didn't answer the man's question.

"You're Hugor Hill?" Naruto mumbled before snapping his fingers as he something important came up in his mind. The pounding behind his cranium stopped as he finally grabbed onto that piece of memory and untangled it. Naruto realized where he was immediately and quickly glanced around, trying to find someone else to solidify his theory. His eyes fell upon a rather feminine young boy with faulty blue hair. The boy's eyes appeared to be dark blue with a hint of purplish in the sunlight that managed to pass through the surrounding trees and mountains.

"Hill huh, so you want to be a bastard," Naruto divulged lowly; far too low for anyone to heard it. He then chuckled meekly before growing to full blown laughter. It was less than a few seconds later as everyone around him was slightly confused at the display.

"Is he insane, why he just laughed at the question?"

"He was looking for something a moment ago…" Hugor muttered, eyeing the Griff and young Griff as there was something strange about those two. Naruto continued to express his amusement until one of the men got frustrated.

"I say, let skewer him and throw him over board," the meaner looking one suggested. The suggestion immediately snapped Naruto out of his amusement as he glared deadly at the man, who felt the chill down his spine even though the atmosphere was quiet hot. The blond licked his lip a little before forming a devious smile.

"Skewer huh. For that, I'm going to kill you first," Naruto declared with little emotion. Everyone, who was armed and surrounded him, became defensive. Cut glass, short and longs swords with several spears raised above their waist, readying to impale the blond at the moment of notice. They only needed a command – a single word – from their commander to carry out the task. Naruto was still unconcerned about the predicament he was now in as he paid attention to the imp near his side.

"Say, we're not heading to Volantis are we?" Naruto asked with a wide grin. Hugor was a bit stunned that the blond knew his destination.

"Who are you, how did you know our heading?" Tyrion asked a stupid question on reflex. The ship was a riverboat, and at the end of this stream was Volantis. It wasn't that much difficult to figure out their destination given the information.

"Damn, we are, right? That's a terrible idea. I like you the best, Tyrion Lannister, from what I've read. For that, I'm going to spare you since you are an interesting fellow," Naruto announced as his smile broadened. Without any more wasted time, he grabbed the meaner man to his other side and pulled that person closer before he rammed a small but bulky knife that appeared out of nowhere up the man's chin and through to the brain. The man was still alive at that moment, but only for a few more seconds.

"I told you I would kill you first," Naruto said, looking into the man's dying eyes before spinning to the side to dodge a fatal thrust from behind him. The long sword missed the blond entirely, but the same couldn't be said for the dead man. It embedded itself through that person squarely in the chest. If he wasn't already dead from a knife to the brain, he would definitely be now. Naruto whistled at the attempt as he threw a kunai at the assailant.

The spirally deadly projectile flew a true and straight path with an angle towards the ground. It was moving much faster than the eyes could follow before colliding against its target. Unfortunately, it didn't stop there as it drilled through the man's shoulder, ribs cage, heart, and just above the waist on the other side. Even with the deed, it did not slowly down as blood and guts spray outward from the newly created hole as the projectile exited. He was dead before he realized what had just happened.

The flying heavy knife then crashed into the hard woods of the deck by the railing as it traveled further down its path, sending up splinters. It then passed through the seasoned timbers before punching through all the obstacles that made up the ships. It had slowed down considerably after accomplishing that and impaled deeply into the earth outside of the ship. Those that near the railing could see its final destination as their jaw was slackened at the feat. Everyone else that was not close to the water looked towards the gaping hole in the ship's deck. In either case, they were beyond shocked. A few of them uttered something inaudible, blinking rapidly, or trying to figure out what had just happened in that moment.

It was impossible as their mind couldn't comprehend such thing in the mortal realm of men.

"A God…" one of them finally mumbled as the nearby men's eyes widen. He did introduced himself as a God, and it was only plausible by a God's hand. They turned back to Naruto, who wasn't standing where he was before. An empty spot was there now. They glanced around and found the blond quickly enough. He had a young teenager by a chokehold with one hand, and another with a long sword within its firm grip. The perfect steel blade stuck deeply through an older man's chest, just missing his heart as he held his right stump with the still working hand.

They were the Griff, but no one realized when the blond had moved beside the victims. Everything happened so quickly as their mind still trying to make logical sense of what was going on. The young Griff tried to break out the chokehold as he was lifted up in the air by seemingly impossible strength.

"Your service is no longer needed, Ser Connington," Naruto said without turning to face the man he just impaled. The blond had mimicked Westeros' accent just for that moment. It was a good first attempt.

Jon Connington, Lord of Griffin's Roost, the head of House Connington, and for a time a Hand of a the King to Aerys II Targaryen was no more as the blade that almost claimed his life was pulled out from his chest. It completed its task as it was swung across his neck, separating his head and body in one quick and fluid motion. Everyone would have charged towards the blond in that moment, however, the bloody blade pointed ominously at them had turned them into stone statue – not literally – but they might as well be.

* * *

**Author Note:**

The story timeline is set in Dance with Dragons as I finally reached the end of the series at the moment. If I nerf NaN in anyway, he will kill me! This is Naruto crossover with Song of Ice and Fire so there are more characters than Games of Thrones. Not that it mattered much since there are absurd amount of deaths in this with some very… very gruesome one. This is similar to Throne of Shadow, except Naruto Namikaze lacked any compassion for humanity as a whole.

**_Comment, criticisms and review are welcome!  
Flaming and insults will be ignored!_**


	2. Certainty in Blackness

**Dawn of Dragons (Naruto x A Song of Ice and Fire)**

**Disclaimer: **This story is fiction, all the characters, names and places belong to their respective owners.

I'm tired of GRRM kept holding back the power of Dragons. So far, Dany's dragons haven't done anything worth of interest. It's good that he did that, but in this story, whoever has the Elemental Dragons will have a greater chance of winning the game. The one who will have it now might not be the one who will win in the end since the game supposed to be unpredictable.

* * *

**=[Dawn of Dragons]=  
Certainty in Blackness**

Tyrion was speechless. He couldn't do or say anything at the moment. He was stunned at the information as his mind raced through the endless track. He tried to remember who Jon Connington was while watching the dead man's head rolling along the deck just in front of him. The clean-shaven head with leathery skin stared back at Tyrion when it stopped by a slightly crooked planking of the boat. The crow's feet marking at the corner of the dead man's eyes entrenched itself deep into dwarf's heart.

To the side, a brown-haired woman screamed her lung out after seeing the bloody mess one man had managed to wreck upon the ship. In less than ten seconds, that man had killed three full grown men, who were much more muscular than him. The deceased were all seasoned warriors. They had lived through countless bloodshed, but that made very little differences in the eyes of a self-proclaimed God.

It wasn't self-proclaimed anymore from the ability the God had just demonstrated. Fears had really gripped the heart of all the mortals aboard the ship, and some weapons clattering against the wooden floor as they fell out of their owner's loosened grip.

Only a woman's scream starved away the silence. High pitch screaming filled everyone's ears including him. He gained a ticked mark across his forehead as the sound had become annoying. He wanted to have a nice pleasant conversation with the captive in his hand.

"Shut up, Lady Lime… no, that's wasn't it… Lemon… LEMORE," Naruto bellowed after remembering her name. That was for naught as the woman continued to empty her lung at him. Naruto narrowed his eyes and grinded his teeth at the screeching noise. He decided to have enough and threw the blood blade from his hand in her direction. The sword's path was true as everything he threw. The sharp metal pierced her thoroughly with enough force to send her flying back. The blade then dug itself into the incoming obstacle, nailing the woman into the wooden wall. It continued digging deeper into the flesh and wood and would have gone through if it wasn't for the handle slammed into her neck, stopping it.

Lemore tried to pull it out with her rather slender hands, but it was in vain and she continuously bleeding to death from the gaping wound just below her chest. Her mouth was flooded with the same substance, drowning her voice. She gurgled one last time as it continued spilled down the side of her chin and she finally expired. The men surrounding the blond saw that and found their chance as their opponent was now weaponless.

"GET HIM! HE'S NOT ARMED!" one of the leader roared as he dashed forward. Several more followed him after they swallowed their fear. Naruto simply smirked at the attempts without turning towards them.

A misconception on their part; foolish courage for mortals cannot challenge the power of a God.

"I am never unarmed, but I don't really need those clumsy weapons to kill you lots," Naruto stated dryly as he raised his right leg up before slamming it down on the deck. He wasn't even looking at his attackers, but chakra came out using his leg as medium before propagating itself through the wooden deck, converting into something similar to the material that made up the bulk of the ship.

It was the same, but was not.

The roots hardened before erupting upward from below. The deadly end of the spires rammed itself into all those that were charging right between their hip. A messy way to die. Some of the now bloody root sent branches out from their body, impaling their victim's lungs and heart, killing them instantly and ending their pointless struggle.

The spike continued to grow and rise up in the sky, dangling a victim in each before the spire split into several ones from the tip, ripping the body apart in the process. Gores and bloods contained within were released, covering most of the ship's deck. A few chunk of meat or limbs landed in the water outside, inviting many carnivorous creatures below to join the party.

The awful scene immediately stopped any more foolish thoughts among the remaining men.

"With that out of the way, Aegon Targaryen… " Naruto had revealed after paying his attention back to the boy. Tyrion's couldn't be more shocked. The dwarf had seen much blood in his life, but this was something else entirely. That didn't paralyze him that much or at all, but the young Griff was called a Targaryen sure did.

"… You've been shaped for rule before you could walk. You have been trained in arms, as befits a knight to be, but that was not the end of your education isn't it? You know how to read, write, and speak several tongues. Your knowledge of history, law and poetry is astounding. A Septa…. hmmm," Naruto said and leered at the dead woman to the cabin's side, but made nothing more of it before continuing.

"…has instructed you in the mysteries of the Faith when you were old enough to understand them. You have lived with fisher-folk, worked with his hands, swum in rivers and mended nets and learned to wash your own clothes at need. You could fish and cook and bind up a wound as needed. You knew what it is like to be hungry, to be hunted, and to be afraid. You were molded to be a perfect King," Naruto finally finish reciting from memory. He was practically quoting someone else as he loosens his grip. Aegon looked at blue eyes below when he could fill his lungs with sufficient air. Naruto saw the gasping of his captive then decided to let the boy go so he could talk.

Aegon was allowing to be dropped down to his knee on the deck, coughing. His assailant took a moment of silence while he was doing that.

"Of course… I'm the only one worthy of the throne," Aegon struggled to say before taking a deep breath. The blue dyed hair man coughed some more before trying to regain his dignity as he stood upright to match his attacker's posture. He glanced towards the older man's dead body by the side. Jon Connington had taken care of him for a long time. He then paid some attention at the woman, who was still nailed to the cabin's wall. Her blood was still streaming down her body as it left her hanging leg and toe before escaping to the ground. Aegon inhaled one more time and turned his face back to the blond.

"Help me regain my throne and I shall grant you anything you desire," Aegon offered as Naruto chuckled.

"Are you trying to bargain with me, young Targaryan? No I shouldn't call you that. You are not a true Dragon… you are a mummer's Dragon as your wills is not your own," Naruto sneered amusingly. Aegon was furious at the insult, but reframed himself from assaulting the blond. The bloody sight behind the God reminded him of the conclusion if he tries to do that.

"I am no body's puppet! I am a Targaryan. You praised me, and you said I was a King!" Aegon shouted. He was like a child; a knowledgeable child, but still a child nonetheless. Naruto chuckled at the display then brushed back his golden hair. Dried. It was free from any liquid. There wasn't a single drop of blood that managed to stain his attire or body.

Praising? No, Naruto was merely paraphrasing something he read before a long time ago, but there was some truth in that. But it wasn't like what Aegon claimed. Aegon was the boy was raised to be a King.

A puppet.

"I didn't say that you were a King, I said you were molded to be one. You know Kingship is your duty. You know that a King must put his people first and to live and rule for them, but knowing and doing are two different things. You were raised to be a King, but unfortunately, a King is not raised to be one, but rather become one. You believed you were born to be a perfect King? Please, there's no such thing or at least I haven't seen one, and I have seen a lot. I know many who claimed to be one, but they were not in the end as they watched their Kingdom crumpled in their life time. To me, a King is someone who is human, who knows the pains of loss and love without knowing it firsthand. Besides, you only see what you wanted, but not how you going to get it," Naruto pointed out before turning towards Tyrion then back at Aegon.

Aegon had become a mute the whole time.

"You claimed that it was his birthright and there would no one has better claim to the throne, but what I think is that you are a spoiled prince, who given everything he needed, who taught what he needed, and mold into what he needed to be. You're no fun, and something called birthright is weak and insignificant in my eyes. Did Aegon, the First, claim something like that when he invaded Westeros and put the seven Kingdoms to the sword? Did he say that he was worthy to be King as it was his destiny? No, he did not, he simply took what he wanted, and in the end, the people heralded him as King because he finally did become one," Naruto said with some disgust in his voice, but quickly regained his tone.

"The reign of Targaryan has come to an end. Let someone else take over now as all empire will crumple one day, sooner or later. Trying to bring it back to its former glory is foolish. That could never be done," Naruto asserted as he held up a Kunai before flipping it so that the handle was facing Aegon. The boy took it hesitantly and had one careful glance across its onyx surface. He never seen a knife like this before so it intrigued him somewhat.

"Are you suggest that I…"

"Yes, go out as you should. Just one slash and everything will end. You will enter the calm embrace of death. If not, I could end it for you if you wish to go out as a warrior," Naruto interrupted. Aegon's eyes changed a little. He didn't believe that this was his end, and quickly stabbed the Kunai into Naruto's chest without any further thought.

"Okay, you choose the later…" Naruto clicked his tongue as he felt the pain originating from the wound. He looked down at it as blood started to pool along the obsidian surface of the weapon. He pulled out the blade as liquid stopped their escape. The wound quickly healed after that as new tissue was generated. Naruto tilted his head a little to the side at the running away form of Aegon.

The young boy was checking the water around as deadly creature below snapped at him. There was no escape on the floating barge.

"Hmmm… why are you running? Pick up the sword and die like a warrior just like your forefathers," Naruto quipped as he kicked the nearby sword along the deck at the boy. Aegon was in no position to challenge a God as he desperately trying to find a way to escape.

"All of you! Why aren't you protecting me?" Aegon pointed at the men, who averted their eyes.

"It's pointless for them to pick up their weapons if their leader did not. You are nothing but a child, and a fake Targaryen at that. The real Aegon had died in the rebellion, and your masquerading existence is unwanted in this world… This story isn't about you, but don't worry, you won't be alone as your masters will join you soon enough," Naruto declared before disappearing in a crimson flash that blinded some of the men onboard.

The blond rammed his Kunai through Aegon's body from behind. Aegon shrieked in pain as the blond lifted the Kunai upward with one hand. The dying boy's feet left the ground as Naruto's eyes did not change at all while he watched from behind. He flicked his hand to the side, allowing oozing Aegon to go overboard and be devoured below.

A fitting end? Aegon was just insignificant person to most, and will be soon to everyone.

The blond twirled the Kunai between his fingers and returned his gaze back to the rest of the men. They were no longer held any form of weapons in their hands before, and after seeing how the blond just teleported across the ship, they seemed to have lost their wills. If there was any trace of fight left in them before, it was gone now. Each quickly kneeled and praying to whatever God they worship as Naruto walked passed them and towards the Imp. Tyrion was about to kneel as well, following the others.

"Not you," Naruto pointed at the dwarf to stop the action and gathered some thoughts.

"This story could be about a boy, who was shunned a birth and neglected by all. He was scorned by those, whose opinions matter the most, and through all the odds, he managed to survive and grows into the person you see before you. In more ways than one, you were like me. You fought to the brink of death trying to do the right thing, but didn't gain any acknowledgement for the deed. Without your accomplishment, King Landing would have fall in the battle of Black Water, but your deceased father took all the glory that was rightfully yours," Naruto claimed as Tyrion flinched.

"H-how…a God, right," Tyrion stuttered but then remembered the blond was a God so he would know the life story of one Tyrion. Naruto's reponse was a headshake.

"I God I am, but omniscient I am not; I do not know what will happen in the future, or the past if I'm not there personally, but I do know what was written. I know that your life is full of trials – just one upon another – from the day you were born. They held you responsible for a crime you did not commit. When those you used your own life to save turned their back towards you to the moment that you drove that knife through your father's heart, what did you feel?"

Tyrion clenched his stubby fingers into a fist, trying to remember what he felt then. _Betrayal_. It was plain and simple, and it was done by those he saved; done by those that he thought he was his family and friends, even lover. Even Jaime had betrayed him, and he had lived a lie his entire life.

However, something odd stuck out in the God's word.

"Was written? You read it from somewhere in some sort of prophecy perhaps?" Tyrion asked after a moment of clarity. Naruto chuckled and created several books out of the air. They came from his own dimensional pocket space as it always accompanied him wherever he went. Tyrion wondered if there was anything the God before him couldn't do.

The men were still kneeling around the ship and leered at the Naruto and Tyrion every now and then, but otherwise looking at the bloody deck as the ship continuously drifted down the river.

"Prophecy huh… could be. These are books depicting this world; it was written by the same guy in many places I been too. You're smarter than you give yourself credit for so have a read through them. It will take a while and we will talk more about it when you are up to date with what I know," Naruto suggested as he passed the book into Tyrion's hand. Naruto wondered if he should withheld last few ones to prevent Tyrion from knowing what his death would be like. He decided not to as the dwarf had seen enough in his life to behave rationally even if he knew.

"A song of Fire and Ice?" Tyrion pronounced the cover with confusion in his eyes, but Naruto wasn't in front of him anymore. The God had walked around the ship and checked the surrounding landscape with mild interest.

* * *

**Author Note:**

Yes, Naruto read a Song of Fire and Ice. That's how he knew what had happened and what will happen if they followed the same path. This story is AU. More death next chapter… maybe! This is not a very long story since Naruto not actually hiding his powers because why? Why would a God need to hide his powers in front of mortals? Who could really prosecute him for witchcraft or magic? Hell, the world is filled with the stuff. Dragons come in play next chapter as the title indicated.

**_Comment, criticisms and review are welcome!  
Flaming and insults will be ignored!_**


	3. Elemental Ballad

**Dawn of Dragons (Naruto x A Song of Ice and Fire)**

**Disclaimer: **This story is fiction, all the characters, names and places belong to their respective owners.

The story formerly known as Shadow of Dragons, but I changed it to Dawn of Dragons since Shadow metaphor is getting out of hand on the site.

* * *

**=[Dawn of Dragons]=  
Elemental Ballad**

Tyrion was tired. He had spent the last few days reading through the books the blond had given him while saying to play 'catch up'. That current man – no, not a man – was sitting on a railing of the _Shy Maid_. The ship was anchored at the mouth of the river. They didn't move further towards Volantis in these past few days as their former plan was scrubbed. Men, who still managed to keep their lives, scuffled about and making themselves useful like cleaning the deck or simply waiting for a chance to escape. The latter was seemed more than likely as a one person did jump off the boat and swam to shore. He didn't make it very far before a javelin pierced through his heart.

"How do you feel now?" Naruto asked, gripping a makeshift fishing pole in both hands. He didn't even look over his shoulder as Tyrion approached him. Naruto knew where everyone was on the ship and anything alive in the surrounding area. A flickering aura coated his body while his eyes sharpen a little as he continuously 'feeling' the surrounding.

"How do I feel? What should I be feeling? Knowing my entire life was a joke; written by someone I never heard of. I don't know… I need a drink, and someone to fuck," Tyrion said sadly. He then pressed his chest against the railing and leaning over to see the water below. The disgraced Lannister saw Haldon, the Halfmaester, was bounded, gagged and tossing in the river below. The rope connected the man's binding to the blond's wooden rod.

"What are you doing?" Tyrion asked, raising an eyebrow at the blond.

"Fishing," Naruto answered.

"Fishing?" Tyrion asked with some confusion in his voice. Naruto yawned as he fidgeted the pole in his fingers.

"Yes, but I'm not fishing for fish. There's something bigger under these water and he's about the right size for bait. This is his punishment since I don't like people who are full of themselves and tried to do a philosophical debate with me. He said I shouldn't kill people needlessly and I should spare those that meant me no harm or something along that line… I got a little lost in his words and decided to string him up for confusing me," Naruto said impassively.

Tyrion knew that Haldon would be the death of him eventually so he didn't care whether the man live or die. Everything in these past few days really had threw everything he knew about his world out the window. Tyrion sighed a little. His life was written up in a book for someone to read, and if he stayed the same course, it would only be more death and betrayals. Even at the end of that story, the world was not much better than before.

"If you're God, why do you not fix up this world and make it… I don't know… a heaven?"

Naruto rolled his eyes a bit at the typical suggestion.

"I'm a God, not _the_ God. Do I look like a caring type? Do I really want to fix every fucked up world in existence? I'm not the caretaker, and I've been there and done that. In the end, they all feared me and distant themselves before reverting to the old ways. People only see what beneficial before them, and let their desire wins when it's not…" Naruto said as he leered as Tyrion.

"When you try to save all those people in King's Landing, they all cheered for you in the heat of battle and herald you as their leader, but afterward, which of them really stand by your side and defended you when you needed them the most?" Naruto questioned. He then scratched his ears a little with one hand as if he somewhat didn't agree with it himself. Not every situation was the same, but he cleared his mind from any conflicts and returned both hands back to the fishing pole.

Tyrion was in thought for a few moments before Naruto spoke up again.

"Simple analogy, do you care for ants below your feet? Do you watch where you step, or move out the way so those insects could continue their insignificant life? That's what I see now. Insignificant insects believed that someone really cares about what they do and their rather boring lives. Let me tell you, **_he _**hadn't care in a long time," Naruto stated flatly, but was still paying much attention to the water below.

Tyrion frowned.

"If my life is from someone's imagination then is it all meaningless what I do? Do any of actions I took was my own? Am I even alive?" Tyrion asked solemnly. His eyes were filled with doubts, and he felt that everything he did was pointless up to this point like a puppet stringed up at someone's leisure.

Naruto rolled his eyes and exhaled. He then whacked Tyrion over the head lightly, but it was strong enough to nearly give the midget a concussion. Tyrion rubbed the back of his head in annoyance and sighed heavily. It was painful as the back of his brain was jolted from the light slap, but he couldn't do anything about it or protest to the blond that did it.

"Why did you do that?" Tyrion decided to ask instead. Naruto chuckled.

"So you feel that?"

"Yes I did…"

"You feel pain, suffering and sorrow, so your life is not an illusion. It's not completely meaningless, and every action you take from here onwards will be from the path that has been laid out for you. Just because the world is in someone's brain does not mean it is not real through your eyes. You have lived, you have bleed so don't assume it isn't real. If it wasn't, I wouldn't be here," Naruto interrupted and then looked at the afternoon sky. He allowed Tyrion to have some self-reflection.

Eventually, Naruto saw some birds flew across it and into the unknown. He then lowered his eyes once more at the horizon before back to the imp again.

"What are you going to do now, Tyrion Lannister? Shall you go to Volantis and be captured by Ser Jorah Mormont. You then are brought before a child Queen, whom you would decide to serve, and in the end died a rather pointless death while all those that you have helped through bloods and tears gained all the glory?" Naruto asked, relaying of what was to come. Tyrion didn't response to that. He knew his fate if he continued this journey to Volantis under Illyrio's instruction. Now that Aegon Targaryan – the man who claimed to be him – was dead, there was little left to do there. All the plans that Varys' and Illyrio's plans throughout the years had fell apart the moment Aegon was killed.

Tyrion pondered his options and wondered what he should do next. Naruto, on other hand, licked his lips a little and yanked the string to make sure Haldon had not drowned. The scholar stopped flapping to stay afloat for a while. After realizing Haldon was unconscious, Naruto decided to pull the halfmaester up.

"You will ask someone in the future what he sees in the flame. What did he reply then?" Naruto asked, referring to Moqorro, the Red Priest of in service to the faith of R'hllor. Tyrion Lannister would make acquaintance with that man on board of the ship called Selaesori Qhoran, heading towards Meereen sometime later. That future was still possible, but Tyrion didn't want to go there anymore.

"Dragons, old and young, true and false, bright and dark. And you, a small man with a big shadow, snarling in the midst of it all," Tyrion quoted as Naruto nodded.

"I see many possible futures in that line. Would you want to stand before the dragons as their foes or would you want to stand on top of them and cast your shadow upon the earth once they ruled the sky?"

"Are you suggesting that I take the Iron Throne for myself?" Tyrion asked with a drowned laughter.

"You could, but that's not all I'm suggesting. Why would you stop there?" Naruto asked, raising an eyebrow. Tyrion thought for a bit, watching the men cleaning the deck like eager servants. Servant… he was a servant, all but in name. He had enough of being someone's servant. He wanted to be his own master, and that was what the blond God suggested.

"I have no armies, no authority, and no claims. How could I take the throne with nothing but a wooden stick and a pot shield?"

"No, but that would be a sight wouldn't it? But armies can be raised, authority can be granted and no Kings ever have any claims to the land they conquered. After they died, their foolish children would claim such thing like it was their properties or something," Naruto answered.

"You kept thinking about other, from your families to your friends; to your lovers. You tried your best to grant them what they wanted, but what did they give you in return? What do you have now from all that dedication? Why are you content eating the scrap off another table when you can have it all? Like I said before, you are my favorite character in this story… alongside with several other characters, but fate has dictated I met you first so I will grant you the chance to change your destiny; the chance to leave a mark in history; a chance to write your own legend. However, it's up to you whether you want to seize that opportunity!"

"You would you help me out of the goodness of your heart?" Tyron asked skeptically. He hadn't seen Naruto did anything for anybody thus far, and all the men fearfully stayed away from the blond as far as possible.

"Heh. No, of course not, I just want to see how the story played out different. I will grant you one thing to help you in endeavor but I will ask something in return later on as an exchange. Would you like to have a guess to what I am going to give you?" Naruto queried as Tyrion raised an eyebrow. The half-man thought about what that could be, and the prospect of giving something in return did cause some concerns. It could be unlimited wealth, powers or armies, but that was too simplistic as hinted before by the blond that he could gain those later on.

Seeing the thoughtful face of the imp, Naruto spoke up.

"What do all men feared? They disappeared from the world long ago, and currently have returned in three," Naruto hinted and had a look beyond the terrain before him. He then eyed Tyrion again.

"Dragons," Tyrion muttered as Naruto nodded.

"You would give me dragons? They are untamable creature," Tyrion claimed, remembering the story about Daenerys Targaryen's 'children'. Naruto simply chuckled at the statement.

"What I give you are dragons, but at the same time they are not. They won't be the same race that the child Queen has. Only animalistic behaviors will not serve them or their master well. No, my gift to you is majestic creature whose intelligent is on par with man. Their roars shall render the world asunder as they have the power to utterly destroy everything at your commands. They are immortal and will not die of old age. They will be loyal to your line and that is my gift to you," Naruto stated with a devilish smile.

"That's… quite a gift," Tyrion said and unsure what else to say. Dragons were powerful creature after all and even one was as powerful as any army. Should he accept the exchange? But he has to give something else in return later.

"You have backed into a corner with nothing else to lose so what would you say to that? Shall you take the offer and stand above all men?" Naruto asked with a smile.

**XxXxX**

"**_Animal Path_** is such a pain to do and I need to input some knowledge into them," Naruto muttered as the wind howled and swept over the ship, sending some men staggering. The air was heavy as it filled with something mystical originating from the blond.

White smokes erupted in various areas, including beneath the ship and in the dark water. The alligators squirmed on the water surface, trying to get away, but it was too late. A massive jaw emerged from below the mass of predators and enveloped them; they just became the prey. A titanic deep-blue scaly dragon lifted itself out of the water as liquid trailing down its wide wings and body. The beast closed its jaw, crushing the preys that it just hunted since its birth. Blood spilt out the corner of its orifice as the dragon hovered in the air before the only boat in sight. Its presence made even the courageous man fell to their bottom. Foul, but cold, breath hissed between its teeth the beast nearly made them faint. The dragon swallowed the foods in its mouth as the area around the boat chilled, and ice crystal began to form all over the ship and on the river's surface.

"An **_Ice dragon_** finally had been born," Naruto muttered as he checked out his creation. The dragon returned the brief gaze with the blond, and landed on the shore near the boat. Naruto looked skyward as a massive shadow passed overhead. It landed on the forest in opposite direction of the first dragon. Spreading its wings before doing a single flap, most of the trees before it were shredded and torn apart by thousands of invisible blades that were generated.

The **_Sky Dragon_** had been born.

Naruto exhaled and channeled more of his energy to create the rest. The ground rumpled as sand around the beaches was uplifted. The granites spiraled upward into a column, expanding outward. A silhouette could be seen through swirling sandstorm by the spectators of the boat. That being's wings was spread out before it flapped downward, blasting the sands away as dust washed over the small boat. With that, it revealed a giant grayish dragon with large rocky gray scales. The dragon landed near the ship and eyed each passenger carefully before groaning. Rocks and sands breaking off from **_Earth Dragon_**'s draconian face. It stood upright on its hind's leg, shaking its body to remove all the sands while waiting for the rest of its brethren to come.

A thunderous boom rocked the sky as fire and lighting beams crashed each other. That caught everyone attention as they felt the heat and static electric generated. The destructive powers were trying to overwhelme one another. When that didn't work, the **_Thunder and Fire Dragon_s** attempted to bite each other's limb before a surge of power emanating from the ground below. It came from within the boat and snapped them out of their blood-lustful nature. The twin dragon, one with reddish scale and the other with light blue color, spiraled downward at the ship and landed on the earth nearby. They attempted to land at the same spot, but collided into each other. When recovered from the collision, they roared their dissatisfaction for only a moment before facing the ship attentively.

Five dragons surrounded the boat, each with four limbs and two vast wings as their slit eyes blinked. Elemental Dragons, they were. Naruto looked at them and nodded with approval. It took a lot of energy to create them from nothing, but their powers would be unmatched by anything or anyone in this world.

"There, five dragons, with each have their own respective element instead of just fire. I doubt anything from this world could topple their power," Naruto said with a grin. If there was, he would simply make something even stronger.

Tyrion, on other hand, was speechless while the 'brave' men cowering from the sight, hiding behind wooden benches. The five dragons growled at each other with pride as they understood the compliment from their creator.

"Five… even one would be enough," Tyrion muttered and felt the God was overdoing thing. Each of the beasts was massive. They radiated aura unlike anything Tyrion had ever felt when he laid eye upon them. The imp prayed for those that would go up against these beings.

"One would be more than enough, but one can't be everywhere at once. You wouldn't want to conquer the world bit by bit would you? That would takes a lifetime, and I don't really want to wait that long to see how this story end. Besides, they are all needed at the moment to gather your immediate family," Naruto said.

"My immediate family?" Tyrion asked as Naruto nodded.

"Don't worry. They are intelligent and I did grant them all the information I know about this world… well, of what I thought I knew moment ago. Anyway, you're still married to Sansa Stark aren't you? She's your Queen until you decided otherwise. As your Queen, she should be by your side, and why would you let your Queen be manipulated by that man," Naruto said, and before Tyrion could speak up in denial, Naruto pointed at the Thunder Dragon.

The creature in question paid attention to the blond as it growled.

"Sansa Stark… or was it Sansa Lannister? Regardless, she should be in the Eyrie right now. Go and get her. No harm is to done to her, and if you see Petyr Baelish, make him gone," Naruto ordered the dragon. The Lighting Dragon lowered its head at the boat and to the side so it could see clearly while the other men gulped at the gargantuan beast's gaze.

Its reptilian eyes blinked once, and it looked at Tyrion and then at the blond indicated by the shifting eyeball in its socket. It knew who its master was, but the order of a creator superseded that of its master.

"**And what about those that tried to stop me?**" The dragon asked after returning to upright position. Tyrion's eyes widen at the words. The dragon could speak the common tongue. That revelation had shocked the imp and pretty much everyone else on the ship. The dwarf snapped his neck toward the blond, who simply tilted his head at the dragon's question.

"What do you do to insects that try to stop you?" Naruto answered with a rhetorical question. The Lightning Dragon nodded and lifted its head up to the sky before sending out a deafening roar into the heaven, rocking the floating barge. Its body quickly covered in countless sparks as it unfolds its massive wings. With a single flap downward, it lifted from the ground and flew into the sky towards the narrow sea. From there, it would reach Westeros and the Vale of Arryn.

Naruto turned to face the Fire Dragon as its body engulfed in fire for a few seconds before the flames dissipated. The dragon was in anticipation and didn't want its brother to outshine itself.

"I want to talk to Jon Snow so go get him. He should be in the Wall at the moment with Stannis… the Line of Baratheon should have end so if you see any of them, finish the task. Grant the old fool his heart's desire along with that red priest of his. I think she would like to die by fire, being burn alive and all that," Naruto commanded with some thoughts.

"**Gladly, but what's about the master's niece and nephew? They carried the name Baratheon, shall I roast them as well?**" the Flame dragon asked with snarling.

"They're Jaime bastards… still family though, so it's your choice Tyrion," Naruto said, turning toward the imp. Tyrion exhaled at the request.

"They are still my niece and nephew, spare them," Tyrion said as the Fire Dragon nodded.

"**As you wish, my Master,**" the Dragon acknowledged before spreading its wings and flew up into the sky trailing blacken smokes behind. It would head to Dragon Stone first to destroy the Baratheon's line there then towards the North to acquire Jon Snow.

"Myrcella isn't at King's Landing… where is she right now?" Naruto asked, trying to remember where everyone currently at.

"Yes… my poor niece, it was a wrong choice to send her to Dorne," Tyrion acknowledged his mistake a few years back.

"You could heal her face couldn't you?" Tyrion asked as Naruto nodded. The golden hair girl had been used in a political game by Arianne Martell, and as a result, the girl gained a hideous scar on her beautiful face along with losing an ear.

"Will you?" Tyrion clarified.

"Depends," Naruto said while Tyrion raised an eyebrow. The blond chuckled and added: "On whether I like her or not. I think I like her from what I know of her so far, but seeing is believing, so I will hold that in mind for now."

"You wouldn't do anything for kindness would you?" Tyrion enquired, but Naruto didn't answer that question. Tyrion wondered what Naruto wanted in the end for helping him as physical thing meant very little value to a God. He put that in the back of his mind before taking the initiative for the first time.

"Sky Dragon," Tyrion called out as the Sky Dragon looked at him, but it didn't say anything. Tyrion was hesitant, seeing the beast eyeing him like some sort of predator at a prey. However, he gained enough courage to command the dragon.

"Go get my niece from the Martell's grip, her safety is above all," Tyrion ordered as the Sky Dragon nodded, and flew off towards Dorne across the Narrow Sea. The two remaining dragons growled a little, waiting for a command while Tyrion wondered what to do next. He would need one to confront Daenerys Targaryen since their clashes would be inevitable.

"If you want to confront the child Queen, you should use the Ice Dragon since her dragons is fire type," Naruto pointed out as if he had read Tyrion's mind.

"Sansa would want to know where her sister went so you should send the last one to get Arya. She should be in Braavos, training to become a faceless. I suggest destroying that place as well since they would cause problem later," Naruto hinted. Tyrion agreed and ordered the Earth Dragon to do so. The beast complied and flew off to the North towards Braavos.

With that out the way, the men on the ship saw this was a making of an empire and they wanted in as well under Tyrion's leadership.

"Now you have a making of an army… destroying a few free cities will strike fears into all men and they would be more incline to serve you," Naruto advised and wanted to create chaos in Essos. Tyrion exhaled after some self-reflection and nodded. He would have to see it through to the end now.

"Oh yes, let's start some mayhem. How about Pentos?" Tyrion asked with a sarcasm in his voice. He wanted to pay back Illyrio for tricking him.

"I wouldn't mind… but let's conquer Lys first since that place is every man's dream from what I got so far. I want to see it first hand for myself," Naruto suggested an alternative. Lys lies directly to the West and they were already at sea so it would be the closet choice.

"Really, Gods fornicate?"

"Yes we do, even if they don't, I sure do," Naruto answered with a smile. Tyrion didn't mind at all, nor did the men as they gathered their things and sent the boat forwards to Lys. They felt like they could do anything with a God behind them.

* * *

**Author Note:**

I just realized how powerful Animal Path was. The fucking thing can summon any beast below their creator powers as long as he knew about them. I'm talking about super bad ass mythical beast since NaN pretty much visited a lot of worlds. Combining with creation of all things, Naruto can pretty make anything he sees fit. The dragons are based on Fairy Tail and a hell lot stronger than Dany's ones.

Fire/Flame Dragon – Getting Jon Snow from the North,  
Lightning/Thunder Dragon – Getting Sansa from the Arryn,  
Earth/Sand Dragon – Getting Arya from Braavos,  
Sky/Wind Dragon – Getting Myrcella from Dorne,  
Ice/Water Dragon – Sieging Lys with Naruto and Tyrion and a ragtag band of men.

Death, destruction and mayhem and sex… yes, there's sex or rape in there somewhere since it was rated M after all. See you next chapter!

**_Comment, criticisms and review are welcome!  
Flaming and insults will be ignored!_**


	4. Opportunity Found

**Dawn of Dragons (Naruto x A Song of Ice and Fire)**

**Disclaimer: **This story is fiction, all the characters, names and places belong to their respective owners.

Just a reminder, the timeline of the story is set at the beginning of the book "A Dance with Dragons" so you don't actually need to read that book. Anyway, this is AU so it doesn't really matter if you read the books or not. I will try to explain what's the hell is going on as the story progress. Expect grisly and dark stuff!

* * *

**=[Dawn of Dragons]=  
Opportunity Found**

The rocking water slammed with all their might against the boat's side as men hurried about on the wooden deck. Footsteps stamped, trying to stabilize the ship using distribution of their weight; all in an attempt to stop the swaying. The shabby ship was moving very slowly towards Lys as commanded, but it was not seaworthy as many of the men had voiced their opinions to their new leader.

"They're protesting again?" Naruto asked with a frown. He was sitting in the cabin while facing the dwarf. The dwarf in question nodded as a reply.

They were playing a popular board game of Westeros called Cyvasse while Haldon, the halfmeister, stood by the table side and explaining the finer points of the game to the blond with every move he made. It wasn't a complicated game at all in the Naruto's opinion. Each side of the board has ten respective pieces with different powers and attributes, and the player moves each piece across the boards in alternating colored squares after setting up their home fields and landscapes.

"If he doesn't shut up, I will kill him then revive him so I could kill him again," Naruto muttered under his breath. Annoyance was noted. Who wouldn't be? A mortal was teaching the God of Games how to play a game. Tyrion simply chuckled at the agitated face of the blond.

"Haldon, out of here if you want to live longer," Tyrion suggested as Haldon wondered what he meant, but complied nonetheless. Once the clean-shaven with a lined ascetic face left the room, Tyrion eyed Naruto once more.

"A book can be dangerous as a sword in the right hands, right? Maybe he should sharpen his pen so it can kill someone and used his book as shield," Naruto insulted via Haldon's words. Tyrion cracked up at that as he calculated his next move on the game board.

The blond didn't like Haldon much because the man was uptight; believing everything he said was right. The scholar also kept trying to have philosophical debate with a God, and the only reason Naruto hadn't killed the idiot thus far because he found it very amusing… for now.

"Boss, a ship's coming up ahead," a man divulged as he entered the room. He tried his best not to stare at the blond so he paid attention to Tyrion instead.

"And we care why?" Naruto asked without looking up as he moved another of his piece to Tyrion's side.

"Big ship, warship!" the man clarified as Tyrion nodded at the information. That was much better.

"Time to change ship?" Naruto asked skeptically. The barge they were on wouldn't go very far and they needed a replacement. They were going to hijack any warship they come across as a certain someone suggested before. The duo halted their game for now as they exited the room with the man to examine the other boat in the distant.

"Look like a retrofitted merchant vessel, heading to Volantis, perhaps?" Naruto said as his eyes could clearly made out the ship's intricate design. Everyone else only saw it as a blur from their spot, but it was big enough to classify as a warship. The _Shy Maid_ was only a third way to Lys, and the Ice Dragon wasn't anywhere visible. That particular elemental dragon was amphibious and spent most of its time underwater, hunting down all the preys within the deep.

"A ship like that can outrun us. How do we capture it?" One of the crewmen asked. Tyrion clicked his fingers before leaning over the side as he whistled loudly to the ocean surface. Something massive below noticed him and swam upwards to the boat. It emerged out of the ocean as the liquids sprayed all over the ship and its passengers. The beast hovered in the air while gazing at its creator and its master.

Naruto didn't say anything since it was Tyrion's problem, not his. He only helped the imp whenever he felt like it.

"Halt that boat, but do not destroy it," Tyrion ordered as the Dragon lowered its head, accepting the command before flying toward its target.

**XxXxX**

"What is name of light is that!?" The lookout man called out as he saw flying creature headed closer the ship. The Ice Dragon flew pass it overhead while checking out all the inhabitants that were confined on the ship. The men and women were incredibly shocked at the beast with a few holding a crossbow, pointing at it. It circled back at the ship again before inhaling some air. The dragon roared at the waterline of the boat, sending out an icy blast as the crews screamed when the ground they stood upon shook heavily.

The deep blue scaled dragon did one complete revolution around the ship while maintaining its technique; rapidly turning the water below into solid ice and encasing the ship's bottom. When that was done, it hovered about the ship's side before snapping at one of the men with its jaw.

He could not evade quick enough.

The dragon pulled the screaming captive out of the boat. The captured prey was thrashing around, but unable to break free. Several razor sharp spikes embedded into his abandonment at the horror face of his friends that were still on the ship. The predator increased its jaw strength as the pseudo sword lined neatly in its orifice pierced thoroughly the man's body before jerking its head upward, opening it again. The gesture sent the dead man up into the sky, forcing the dragon air dashed into the air as it enveloped the man completely in its opening before chewing lightly, sending blood dripping down its jaw and onto the ship below.

It swallowed and eyed the ship once more for a new prey.

"Shoot it! Shoot it!" one of the men screamed as a bolt from a crossbow let loosed. The metal tip of the flying shaft bounced harmlessly against the dense scale-armor. The owner leered at the impacted point on its body with some contempt. Dozens more bolts collided pointlessly against its body before one finally managed to stick in one of its unarmored wings. The Ice Dragon felt that and flapped those vast limps downward in agitation, creating a strong gust of wind. It was enough to knock them off their feet while removing the arrow in the process.

It landed on the ice that was now encased the boat and roared angrily at the defenders. It was about to crash its immensely powerful talon – enough to crush rocks – down at the boat, but remembered that its master didn't want the thing destroyed.

"**Insects,**" it murmured before snapping at another person as the survivors shrieked in fright, trying to get out of the way and not become its next meal. There was nowhere else to go except below deck as the ship was dead in the water; the frozen sea had locked it in place.

**XxXxX**

"If you don't get there soon, no one will be left alive," Naruto hinted as Tyrion sweated, hearing the dragon's roars as they were close enough. The blond had told him that even though those dragons were intelligent, they see humans nothing more than insects and a source of foods.

"Hurry men!" Tyrion bellowed, ordering them to row since the wind was not strong enough to push the ramshackle boat any faster.

"Wouldn't it better if it eaten all the men on board?" One of the crew asked as Tyrion thought a bit, trying to think up of a reply. They could still acquire the ship after the Ice Dragon had its fill. Naruto chuckled at the comment and examined the boat in the distance in more details. The Dragon was devouring men left and right while they tried to shoot it down with their clumsily arrows. Most of the women were running to the cabin's door and hiding below deck.

"There are women there, young girls. Too bad they would be eaten soon. I thought they would keep us company while we sail towards Lys," Naruto pronounced loudly as the men quickly understood the words and unfurled more of the sails, and pull out the paddles in haste. A grin formed on his face at that.

"Great, we're all governed by our dicks," Tyrion mocked.

"And that's a problem why?" Naruto retorted with a weird expression.

When the _Shy Maid _was close enough to the target ship, Tyrion commanded the Dragon to stop what it was doing. It didn't want to so it growled in agitation, but accepted the command nonetheless and dived down below the water's surface and out of sight.

The men jumped over the gap between the boats after that, assaulting the defenders.

Naruto could see the men and women on other boat clearly now. They were Lysene as defined by their white-blond hair, smooth fair skin and shades of blue eyes.

The Lysene didn't have time to repay the blond's examination as they charged against Tyrion's company after getting over their shock and panic at the dragon. They would rather fight against men than those mythical things, but unfortunately for them, the alternative weren't any much better. Tyrion's men were ragtag cutthroats, but veterans in ways of war and they made short work of the men on board.

Tyrion smashed his hatchet into one of the Lysene male's leg, trying to sever it. The receiver screamed in pain, kneeling over before a small blade embedded itself into the man's eyes socket trying to find the soft brain tissue. When done, the imp was about to attack another man but he was pulled back from the collar by a blond just as a heavy blade crashed into the wooden floor he was standing on.

Shouldn't have done that, but if he died here now, the game can't continue.

"Your story nearly end here; that would be tragic wouldn't it?" Naruto claimed as the Lysene, who tried to kill Tyrion moment ago, lifted his sword up and swung it across Naruto's neck. The God simply ducked under, letting the blade sail overhead before punching the man's in his jewel with an unholy strength.

"Those parts are fatal to any man and since you're already short, you should use that to your advantage like me," Naruto advised Tyrion, who was shocked now. That Lysene fell to the floor, holding his busted balls in pain. His pelvis was shattered from the blow as well. Crimson liquids spurted out his mouth as he acquired massive internal bleeding and choked slowly on his own blood.

"I don't think it mattered where you hit them," Tyrion retorted, pointing out that the blond's strength would definitely kill any man regardless where they were landed.

"Hmmm, yeah I guess," Naruto rubbed his chin a little and stood up as the rest of the men finished butchering the ship's defenders. The victors rubbed their faces, clearing away the blood. After that, they immediately ransacked around for any loot.

"It will take a while for the ice to thwart," Naruto said, seeing that they had pretty much commandeered the vessel and all of its assets.

"Can't you help with that," Tyrion asked.

"I can, but I'm not going. If I did everything for you, how are you worthy of what you gain?" Naruto asked as Tyrion exhaled.

"Alright men, check the supply, we will be here a while the ice melt, but at least we have food, and a place to warm our dicks," Tyrion called out as the men erupted in cheer.

**XxXxX**

"Don't you want to join them, what happened to God wanting to fornicate?" Tyrion asked with curiosity, standing by the railing with the blond. Naruto was watching the sea leisurely as the ice shaved little by little off the boat's side. The Ice Dragon came up every now and then to check on its master before diving back down again.

Naruto yawned a bit, and really wanted to break the ice himself to get the ship moving, but then he would be breaking his own principle of not helping Tyrion further. He had kept the midget alive before when he should not have. However, it would be a very bad story if the main character died too early. The blond scratched his cheek with an index finger before turning around and had a glance at the immediate vicinity. There were plenty of supply in the ship's hold as well as plenty of slaves to use.

Naruto looked at the closet couple with indifferent.

"S-stop, please!" The woman pled as she was held down by a man. Her hip was spread opened as the man's cock trying to find its place clumsily.

"Common, get in there," the man cried out with a sharp tug, feeling the warmness on his manhood as it finally inserted to where it should belong. He then held her at a choke hold while pounding into her snatch with brutality. Her body pounced on the deck sliding away with each thrust leaving a small trail of blood behind.

"Damn, this is tight, but got her maidenhood!" the man cheered as he grunted, blasting his seeds inside after more hip slamming.

"Still worry for others huh," Naruto said lowly, seeing Tyrion's conflicted face at the sight. Naruto then leered to his right at another couple by the railing further away and towards the helm of the ship.

The girl was only roughly fourteen years old from her petite figure. She was lifted up off the ground by a muscular arm before a fist embedded itself into her gut. She gasped in pain as the man moved his face closer to her.

"If you bite, I will break all your teeth and feed you to the shark piece by piece," the man threatened before he dropped her head to his waist. She looked up at him with protest, but her voice was drowned out as a stiff pole was jammed into it. She tried to jerk back but powerful hands held the back of her head and pulled her closer to his hip, driving the shaft down her throat.

She struggled with her all and tried to scream the whole way, all of which only serve to arouse her rapist further. The cock repeatedly went in and out of her tight throat as the man groaned with every thrust, feeling something soft wall clamping down his shaft. His manhood twitched, hardened further as he pulled it out to allow her some air. She coughed heavily looking to the side, but that only last a moment before her head was snapped back to its place and the meat pole forcibly entered the substituted pussy once again. This time he rammed it all the way with one thrust with a loud moan as he climaxed. He loved the feeling of her throat's wall milking him involuntarily as the girl had to keep swallowing, trying to stay alive and not choking. After the last of his seed finally settle in her stomach, he pulled it out slowly and staggered back a bit after the orgasmic venture.

The girl saw this moment as chance and crawled away while wiping the mixture of saliva and semen from her lip with tears streaming down her face.

"Help…" She begged, seeing the duo looking back at her. They weren't raping any of the victims on the ship for whatever reason. The blond one simply tilted his head as his face remained expressionless.

"Why don't you help yourself? You have four limbs and a will don't you?" Naruto replied as her rapist nailed her to the deck. She kicked and screamed, trying to break free but to no avail.

"Naruto, would you like to take her?" The man offered her virginity with a grin. They were still not sure what to call the God formally so they decided to simply call him Naruto. The God didn't object.

"Isn't she a bit too young?" Tyrion asked but Naruto shook his head at the question.

"Not younger than your wife. Why hadn't you consummate your relationship when you married her, feeling a bit sorry for her then? In the world of my birth, twelve year of age was old enough to be man. At that age, we were taught to hunt down and kill others including kids if we must, and when you're old enough to kill, you are old enough to fuck," Naruto retorted as Tyrion frowned. The dwarf wondered what kind of world the God came from. It felt even more insane and darker than his one.

"You won her fair and square in the battle," Naruto refused the offer before turning away as the man ripped off the girl's cloth, ignoring her protests. He lifted her small body up and slammed the side of her head to the railing, positioning her rear to him. Tears continued streaming from her eyes as she knew what was about to begin. Her body quickly pushed forwards violently as she shrieked in pain from below her waist. Her body felt like it was splitting apart as her body was invaded. She clawed her nails on the wooden railing with hatred in her eyes.

However, something glimmered below the railing caught her attention. It was a small metallic piece, but that wasn't there before. She was sure of it as she continued to stare while being pounded roughly from behind.

"How many of the girls you tried to save when the men share out the loot?" Naruto asked. Loot come in many form and humans was a commodity in this world. Tyrion frowned at the question. When they acquired the ship and killed the men, they found a horde of woman below the deck. This was a merchant ship, and the girls were the goods, heading towards Volantis from Lys. Tyrion got first pick as he was their leader and took the youngest girls under his protection, but he couldn't protect them all since the men would protest if he tried and the blond would stop him.

"Not enough," Tyrion replied sadly as Naruto shuddered.

"I told you before, you should only think only about yourself and what you wanted…" Naruto began but stopped when he heard an anguish scream. Tyrion also followed the direction where the sound came from. It was nearby as the other men stopped doing whatever they were doing, either fucking the opposite gender or getting intoxicated.

The muscular man staggered back from the edge of the ship as his meat pole was swaying left and right between his legs. He was holding one of his eyes as blood leaking between his fingers in mass. He couldn't say anything further as the girl lurched at him and stabbed the knife into his chest as he fell to the deck on his back from the force. He tried to pull her off as she continuously shouting while stabbing him several more times.

"GET HER OFF!" he roared as the men moved closer on demand, but was stopped by a blond's simple hand gesture. Tyrion was about to go help, but was held back by the same person.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? GET HER OFF ME!" the man roared before he managed to elbow the girl off his chest to the side. He was bleeding all over the ship as he held his numerous wounds on his chest with his bloody hands.

"Why you just stand there?" He asked, looking around and noticed the blond.

"Really, you were beaten by a girl… a child who probably never held a weapon in her entire life," Naruto replied. The man couldn't say anything further as the girl shrieked and stabbed the blade through the back of his neck. He spun around, throwing her off as he held his neck with the embedded weapon. He stepped backward uncontrollably and fell over the railing, into the water below.

Tyrion and some men ran towards the side, but the Ice Dragon noticed the blood mixing with the water from below and quickly accepted the offering.

"Let that be a lesson to you all. Just because you fucking someone who seems to be defenseless, it doesn't mean that you should put your guards down," Naruto pointed at the men as they nodded a little at the lecture. Tyrion was rather dumbfounded about what had happened.

"Where did that knife come from?" Tyrion asked, but Naruto simply smiled at the halfman.

"Get the bitch!" one of the men roared but Naruto snapped his fingers, stopping them. The girl looked at her bloody hands in horror. She finally realized what she just did when a shadow covered her front, blocking out the sun. She looked up at the oceanic blue eyes.

"You saw a chance and took it. How does it feel to finally kill someone?" Naruto asked, leaning over her and continued: "Do you want to go back to that life of servitude or do you want something greater?"

* * *

**Author Note:**

This is what the Song of Ice and Fire world is like. I did warn you that it will be Dark Story and Naruto is very uncaring about human's life in general, and really only interest in a few of them that caught his eyes. That girl is an OC, not sure what to call her at this point, and the story will get a lot darker.

**_Comment, criticisms and review are welcome!  
Flaming and insults will be ignored!_**


	5. Sounds of Thunder

**Dawn of Dragons (Naruto x A Song of Ice and Fire)**

**Disclaimer: **This story is fiction, all the characters, names and places belong to their respective owners.

A bunch of people die in this chapter including a few major ones. I did warn you that I will be killing people left and right in this story. Those that remain after the initial chaos would be of interest.

* * *

**=[Dawn of Dragons]=  
Sounds of Thunder**

Used. If she knew that word, she obviously didn't realize the significant of it until now. All her life, she conformed to the role of an obedience woman; groomed since birth to follow the example courtly grace and manner. Unfortunately, for all her endeavors and trials, one upon another to the amusement of others, only shown her that the dream she so desperate hold onto was just an illusion; forever out of her reach.

It was a simple dream, and was what many of the young girls wanted from the moment they were enthralled by songs and story of romance and adventure, where handsome princes and honorable knights would fight for righteous justice. What justice? She would have asked herself if it had ever existed at all right now. She had seen the very nature of the world beyond the boundary of Winterfell, and it hammered into her the hard truth. Everything she ever hoped for was a fantasy just like those lovely children books had depicted. There was no handsome prince, only monster who sat on the throne. There were no knights to defend her honor, barely a man did that.

There was no happy ending to her tale.

Sansa Stark, currently went by the guise of Alayne Stone, stood and looked out the window of the Eyrie at the horizon. It was the ancient seat of House Arryn, one of the oldest lines of Andal nobility, and situated on top of a mountain, thousands feet above sea level. She was here now; freely to move around, but never felt more trapped; a captive all but in name. The eldest daughter and second child of Lady Catelyn and Lord Eddard Stark, apparent heir to Winterfell, remembered back to those distant days, where her siblings and parents always by her side; alive and well. She hated those days; being locked in icy north where nothing ever changed, but yearned for it dearly now as she held onto that piece of happy memory with her all.

She regretted that she didn't appreciate what she had then and stubbornly accompanied her father to King's Landing. She could remember the delightful feeling she had felt in her memory; the prospect of a life at court filled with light and warmth. In truth, there was no light or warmth, and she saw it for what it was slowly and painfully; a decaying tower of bricks hiding a rotten core within. It was the place where her once prince charming had ordered the death of her father and taken her hostage; where she was beaten and stripped naked in front of those eyes; where her pled went unheard and the silent scorn of others filled the corridor and every room; where monsters that hid in skin of man hounding her days and nights.

She tried to get away from that place time and time again; away from the deadly claws of the Lannister. When hope unexpectedly came, she took it, but only to fall into another deadlier person's grip. Lord Petyr Bealish had killed her aunt, Lysa Arryn, by pushing the unstable woman out of the moon door and to her death thousands of feet below. Have the body been recovered? Sansa didn't know. She only knew that man had seized control of the Eyrie even though she was the de facto Lady. Powers and wealth… why do people want it badly? She began to understand a little now as she matured. Almost fifteen she was, blooming like a flower with beauty that would surpass her late mother.

Sansa puffed a little and rubbed her cheek as the cold breeze pass through the window, rolling over her skin. The chilling wind forced her to shiver, but not more than the dread she felt at the new revelation. Petyr had recently revealed his plan for her eventual wedding to Arryn's heir after her ill stricken cousin, Robert Arryn. That would implied Petry would have help the boy along with his illness, and her future husband was Harrold Hardyng, whom she never met or even heard of. All was an attempt to reclaim Winterfell in her name, but the real power would not be hers.

It never was.

What was she? Sansa wondered. Was she a piece of moveable property that powerful men can gift to each other so that they could elevate their position a little higher? Was she a pawn, used and discard once its usefulness was gone. Sans lamented at her fate and saw something gliding through the air in the distant. For a moment she thought about her late direwolve. It had been executed by her father as a sign of mercy.

Why did she think that? She didn't know. Maybe she just wanted a loyal companion once more.

**XxXxX**

Vast shadow sliding across the land and up the rocky cliff side unhindered. It stopped onto the courtyard of a castle, blocking out the sunlight. The people's jaw slackened as they saw the flyer above. It was a predator with massive wings and razor sharp claws. Its slit eyes rotated slowly in its socket as it tiled its head to the side. Like a bird of prey, it gazed upon the insects roaming below on the ground.

"By the grace of the seven-," a farmer prayed but was interrupted as his body was crushed by a powerful limb falling directly on top of him. Tons of flesh had landed, sending out dust outward from the collision. The beast closed its claws, carving up the cobber stone below in the process before lifting the arm up to see the blood stain that now covered most of scales. Chunk of gore fell out the side of the palms along with crushed masonry. The descendant's thumping on the cobber stone floor in tandem was the loudest noise as everyone was paralyzed.

"DRAGON!" One of the watchers declared loudly, breaking everyone one out of the medusa's curse and pulled on the bell to alert the whole of Eryie. More bells were struck as alarm went off all over the place, trying to lift the curse that gripped men's heart. Some foolish people remained frozen stiff, watching in horror as the titanic beast returned their gaze. With a powerful snapped of its jaw, they were no longer whole as blood spattered across their spot.

Men in heavy armors ran across the ground in haste as arrows was let loose from several towers and positions around the mutual enemy.

The Lightning Dragons felt a tingling sensation across its incredible tough hides with each impact. It growled a little, spatting out someone's head from its jaw as a tongue emerged out, clearing the crimson liquid somewhat along its jaw. It folded its wings as they were the least armored part of its body and swung its massive tail to the side, crushing man, stones and iron alike. It continued on and destroyed one tower by wrapping around it and gave a powerful tug. Several brave knights tried to grab onto the tail, but with a simple flick, they went flying into the wall.

Ribs cracked. Muscles ripped.

The dragon swiped its claw horizontally across the mass before it as severed torso filled the air left and right, repainting the courtyard in deep pulpy red. Shouts, screams and orders filled the air as arrows fell upon their target, but that wasn't doing them any good.

"SHOOT ITS EYES!" One of the bowmen shouted as he sent off his wooden shaft. The dragon growled a little as an arrow missed near the corner of its eyes before lifting one of its talons up and slammed into the ground.

The heavy dragon claw crushed the stone floor like it was nothing. The shockwave shook the area, forcing many men to lose their footing. Fissures ran across the ground from the spot and through several stone towers, weakening their structural integrity. The dragon sent out a demonic chuckle as it pounced up in the air without spreading its wings and slammed into the ground again, sending giant chunk of the floor upward towards the sky. Towers and building's walls and foundations shattered and crumpled from the shear weight. The ancient buildings fell to their side and their body broke apart when landed, sending those that they piled up on screaming to the afterlife.

"Is it the Targ? Are they attacking us?" One of the men shouted, trying to stand up right in his heavy armor. He didn't know what was going on, but the dragon before him did not make him a coward. He pulled out his massive blade and ordered his men to charge.

"For the vale!" He bellowed as some of the men recited the same, dashing towards the monster with courage that had not seen since the age of heroes. The dragon, on other hand, had glowing aura around the crack of its chest scales. Strange sparks came from it and was running up from their created spot into the neck area. It roared directly into the host of knight's path, spraying out a circular beam of lighting. That beam crashed against all the men.

"AHHHHHH!" the knight screamed in pain as millions volt of electricity ran through their body. Their conductive metallic armor heated up rapidly, glowing red hot from the super powered current that was now flowing through it. The armament warped and melted on their skin and inner clothing, burning through the soft flesh and fabric with ease. Every hair on their body stuck up right before their body char and exploded into chunks of blacken flesh if the melted steel didn't kill them outright.

The beam of lightning continued along its path, rapidly ending every organism's struggle that was enveloped within its surreal energy. The beam slammed itself into the wall, penetrating through and spraying stones and rubbles outward into the distance.

The dragon maintained that attack and shifted its head horizontally to the side, forcing the beam to grind against the masonry. Countless men tried to get away from the deadly ray in fright. When they were too close enough to it; they got whipped by dozens of buzzing tendrils branching from the main body, shocking them as electricity had a field day within their squishy flesh. Armors were useless as it seemed to attract those tendrils more. Scream of men pushing each other to get out the way, but in the end, they all perished. Before long the dragon closed its jaw as the heavily damaged side of the Eyrie collapsed backward into the chasm below, taking all the men that were still housed and alive within to their death.

The beast growled a little as it scanned the insects surrounding it once more. They were screaming, praying or running around as the dragon licked some of its teeth with its reptilian tongue, readying to have a meal. Arrows still flew out from several towers, doing no damage but got its attention. They were still had some fight in them as the dragon spread its wings and dashed skywards to them. The massive body of the titan crashed onto the tower's side, knocking them over and into the ground, squashing the less fortunate that didn't get out the way quick enough. The dragon repeated for the other towers as they joined the first one in rubble heaps.

It then glided around the castle, seeing the damage it wrecked before landing back onto the inner courtyard as it remembered its current task. The beast lowered its head to the ground and to one side as the giant slit eyes gazed upon a person who just shit his pant. The knight was down on his ass, holding his long-sword shaking forwards with both hands. He was muttering something incoherent.

"**Insects, bring me Sansa Star… Alayne Stone and you shall be spare**," it announced as the man practically turned to stone. His mouth was opening and closing at the request unconsciously, trying to understand what was said. Everyone around, who managed to hear those words, was flabbergasted.

Did the dragon just talk to him and ordered him to bring Lady Stone? He must be hallucinating. This must be a dream. Yes it must be; no dragon could breathe thunder. No, dragons were just myths. Those were some of the thoughts through his mind. He decided he must be dreaming and would wake up soon.

The dragon growled with irritation, seeing how the insect didn't acknowledge its request. With a powerful downward thrust with its claw, it turned that idiot before it into mush along with the grounds and roared at one more side of the castle, turning that into rubble along with dozens of defender. It smacked the main gate with its tail, breaking through the stone walls and support, preventing anyone from escaping the living nightmare. It demanded once more for Lady Stone. This time, the men were more incline to carry out the request.

This was not a dream.

**XxXxX**

"Lady Stone, you must come with us," one of the knights called out as they ran through the hall, looking for their targets. Men were dying left and right as the castle foundation continued to be compromised by the battle. Endless rumbling could be heard and felt through the thick wall and floor as the beast was destroying much of the outer area. The demonic beast's hardened claw was able to penetrate to some of the inner wall of the ancient castle as the ceiling throughout the hall collapsed when cracks were formed. Servants ran through the corridor screaming, dodging the falling debris. Most didn't make it.

"I'm sorry I can't," Sansa refused their request, trying to get away, but they tugged her arms to them forcibly. She tried to pull away but it was painful. She tried to implore to them to let her go, but they ignored her protest.

"Get over here, the dragon want you missy, and I ant dying for you," the knight said before he was skewered by another from behind.

"Didn't you heard, only one of us is spare, that would be me," as he slashed several more around him. They retaliated and a bloody brawl began as the knights were killing each other, trying to claim beauty for the beast. They were supposed to be honorable knights as Sansa watched from her cowering position. Fears made them forget their reasons, and all the brave ones being crushed and eaten outside if there were still any left.

"She's not going anywhere with you lots," another knight called out as his armor was dented, pointing his bloody blade at several others. Blood pooled around the floor as many swords were painted with the same eerie color. Sansa crawled away from the sight as they watched each other for any movement.

"The Eyrie is lost! WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!" A women shouted as she ran pass them. She didn't make it very far as the side wall broke apart and flew across the hall slamming into her. It sandwiched her body against the still standing wall. The dreadful dragon had rammed its head into the corridor from the opening. Its reptilian eyes quickly scanned the inner room and found its target. The lightning dragon sent in its claw to grab the girl as the men move out way. However it missed as Sansa was forcibly pulled back by a hand from the side. She screamed as she was dragged around the corner before seeing a familiar face.

"Come with me," Petyr said as he helped Sansa through another hall along with some of his loyal retainers. He knew some secret tunnel out of the Eyrie and hoped it hadn't collapsed yet. The dragon roared in anger as it moved its head up, slamming into the ceiling and forcing the building to shake heavily. It growled in pain as it shook its head, clearing the stone dust and rubbles away from its scale before pulling fully out from the corridor. It then clawed its way across the outside wall, looking through the small opening whenever possible.

"AHH!" Sansa shrieked as the ground tilted at an angle, making her lost her footing as two massive claws crashed through the sidewall. The creature's limbs were moving up and down, ripping out much of the stones as possible before the beast peeked looked through. Fears gripped everyone's heart then, but a few knights charged forward to stab it into the eyes. They were blast away by a lightning roar for their effort. The intense energy beam quickly turned them into twisted metal and blackened flesh. Their body broke apart as they crashed against the inner wall. The beam also destroyed most of the supports as the ceiling was about to give way.

"Over here," Petyr grabbed Sansa's hand and pulled her towards him.

The dragon moved forwards to the couple as the top of the building collapsed, clamping its body down with thousands ton of stones. It grunted in pain as it felt the incredible weight. The dragon placed down both of its claws to the ground as it muscle rippled under the scale. With a mighty roar it slowly raised its head upward, lifting the heavy load. It ended the struggle with a powerful jerk to the side, sending the top of the castle off into the chasm.

More rumbling could be heard as newly created fissure ran across the floor. The ground split between Petyr and Sansa. The spot where Petyr stood fell as he grabbed hold on Sansa's arm. The whole floor section dropped thousands feet to the valley below as men screamed, following it. With Petyr's weight, the girl collapsed to the floor as the man's nail dug deep into her forearm.

The dragon shook its whole body, clearing away the stone and eyed the couple ahead as its claws grappled onto the mountain's side. The Eyrie was more than half destroyed as the remaining men was still trying to put up a fight. Some even tried to surrender but the dragon ignored them.

"Sansa… pull me up," Petyr called out as the dragon move closer to the girl. It puffed a little breath upon them as Petyr turned slowly toward it. Sansa did the same, but she couldn't move as she tried to hold onto the floor and not going over the side. Blood drained from their face as a slimy tongue flickered closely to the girl as if it was trying to taste her.

"**Alayne Stone… no, Sansa Stark,**" the dragon growled, seeing the girl was holding up Petyr. A few arrows bounced off on its side as it became more agitated.

"**INSECTS!**" It roared, sending out a blast of lightning that killed its attackers. The dragon returned its attention back to the couple after the deed.

"Please go of me," Sansa begged as the Littlefinger held onto dear life. It was painful as blood started trickling down her soft skin. She wasn't a warrior and there was no way to pull Petyr up from his spot with her own strength. The dragon was also frightening as it watched her suffering. She wondered what it really wanted with her. The dragon roared as its eyes shifted into ring-like pattern. It stopped and chuckled with amusement.

"**This is interesting,**" the dragon said, moving closer to Petyr before looking at Sansa. It quickly used one of its claws to uplift the man and allowed him to stand back on the ground. He faltered, trying to stand and move away from the creature.

"What are you? No dragon can talk," Petyr stammered after letting go of Sansa. He tried to remain calmed, brushing the dirt of his usual blacken suit and overcoat. The dragon's ringed eyes were really creepy and unnatural. It crackled with some more amusement, but decided to humor the dark-haired man.

"**I am the Lightning Dragon in service to a Lannister, and my master has sent me,**" the dragon said with a wide grin. If they weren't frightened before, they were now. The lightning bit was obvious as it spew out thunderbolts rather than standard flames that were illustrated in passing history. That was shocking, but what was more so was the second bit it declared. How did a Lannister manage to acquire a dragon and seemingly an intelligent one at that?

Petyr thought about which Lannister and what was their reason to attack the Eyrie? But then he remembered it demanded Sansa. Demanded instead of killing outright. There was one person who would want to torture Sansa for the death of her beloved son.

"Cersei is your master?" Petyr questioned. It lowered its head to Petyr who stepped backward from the gaze. It then glanced at Sansa.

"**You and master are in unity. Your words are his, what is your command?**" the dragon asked as Sansa widen her eyes. Both of them immediately realized which Lannister had the dragon in service. The only question left was how? Petyr moved closer to the girl.

"Sansa, with a dragon at our disposal, if you play this right, the throne is for the taking," Petyr whispered into the girl's ear. The fourteen year brushed her clothing slightly as she remembered some of Petyr's teaching. She had enough of being someone's pieces and forced to play this politic game. All she wanted to do was return to Winterfell.

She gathered enough courage to look directly at the creature.

"If you do obey me, then take me back to Winterfell," Sansa said as the dragon nodded and spread out its claw and lowering to the ground. It was inviting her into it. The girl hesitated at first, but she moved forwards soon enough. However, she was pulled back by Petyr who whispered something else into her ears while the beast watched the display.

"**Why do you still be used by other? Why do you listen to him? How is that your own choice?**" The dragon asked as Sansa looked up at it once more. With a few moment of silence before the girl cleared the dust from her face.

She had made her choice. Her choice.

"You're right; I make my own choice from now on. All the people I loved and admired repaid my admiration with nothing but torment," Sansa claimed and placed a hand on her chest, "I won't make that mistake again."

Petyr tried to grab Sansa again but the dragon's growl stopped him.

"Thank you for all your lessons, Lord Petyr, but I will follow my own path from now on," Sansa declared as she stood on the dragon's claw without hesitation. It lifted her towards it as she stumbled a little within the palm. The dragon spread its wing and drifted off from the side of the mountain. Its eyes changed back to slit as the connection to its creator was severed. It then increased altitude.

"Do you have a name?"

"**No, you may call me whatever you wish,**" the dragon replied.

The dragon's body glowed with sparks as Sansa shrieked a little, holding onto one of its finger with all her might. A thunder orb appeared within the confines of its jaw and grew in size. Once big enough, the dragon blast it forwards at the remains of the Eyrie right into Petyr's spot. The ball exploded outward and formed a pillar of lightning, crumbling the mountain with the resulting devastating force.

"Why did you do that?" Sansa asked, seeing the debris falling from the sky back to earth from the destruction. The Eyrie was completely destroyed along with half the mountains. The dragon lifted its claw up to its eyes. It had shared the mutual memory during the time its creator control its body so it knew what had happened.

"**I was only carrying out orders; to end that man's life,**" the dragon replied before flying towards Winterfell as requested. Sansa's face was filled with horror. Just to kill one man, it vaporized an entire mountain along with countless others.

She hoped she had made the right choice.

** XxXxX **

Naruto mumbled something as he finished carving the block of wood in his hands. The rings in his eyes disappeared once again as he acquired what he needed. The blond was sitting on the railing, watching the horizon with some interest while the men behind him were doing their drills and training. There were a few girls among the army now as they were allowed to join Tyrion's company.

"I don't understand this game called chess very well," Haldon, the Halfmaester, said. Naruto rolled his eyes a little and turned to face him after blowing the chipping off the sculpture he just carved. He decided to teach the wise man some of other board games he knew.

"What don't you understand?" Naruto asked.

"First of all, why is a King so weak? I thought it would be the strongest piece, but it could only move one space around itself," Haldon said as Naruto chuckled.

"Because a King doesn't usually fight in the front line; if he did all the time, he wouldn't live very long to rule his kingdom or sire any children," Naruto replied. Haldon nodded a little afterward, and put that piece of information away in his mind.

"What piece do you think is the most interesting?" Naruto asked, seeing the thoughtful face.

"I would say the Queen," Haldon answered as Naruto smiled.

"A Queen is unchanging; she knew everything and behaved as she supposed to be. She could defeat other pieces on the board with ease, but she's not interesting at all. I think a pawn is. It struggled to reach the end of the board and become something else. Something greater than was it started out with," Naruto said as Haldon blinked. The blond weren't talking about the piece's ability.

"Yes, a pawn can become rook, bishop, knight and Queen, I agreed. It is an interesting piece," Haldon nodded in agreement. Naruto smiled and placed down the wooden carved direwolf onto the railing before the scholar. The blond had made several hand size statues in the last few days. The first one was a Lion.

"Wouldn't it be great to see a pawn grab the chance to become a King? It would turn the whole board upside down, breaking the set rule of the game," Naruto said as Haldon examined the wooden figurine.

It had the word "pawn" on it.

* * *

**Author Note:**

Naruto is inconsistent? No, he's not. He only cares about the Great Game and he's setting up the players that he found interesting (or more correctly, I found interesting). The end is anyone's game really as I have several different ending to this story on who will win. Is it obvious that Dragons are Queen on Naruto's board? More chaos abound!

**_Comment, criticisms and review are welcome!  
Flaming and insults will be ignored!_**


End file.
